1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vibration dampening structures, and more particularly to a vibration dampening structure for an electronic device, such as a data storage device, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as various data storage devices (for example, hard disk drives and floppy disk drives), are usually installed in a computer for communicating and handling data. When the data storage device is running, vibrations will be generated therefrom and may damage the data storage device. It is important to secure the data storage device stably in the computer for keeping stability and security of the computer.
Conventionally, the data storage device is secured in the computer by a plurality of methods. For example, data storage devices are screwed in mounting brackets of computers. However, gaps unavoidably exist between the screws and sides of the screw holes of the data storage device, thereby allowing vibrations when the data storage device is running, which can effect stability of the data storage device.
What is needed, therefore, is a convenient simple vibration dampening structure for use in an electronic device.